


L’appuntamento di lavoro

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: L’appuntamento di lavoroFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairPrompt: AppuntamentoChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, Lime, yaoi, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	L’appuntamento di lavoro

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: L’appuntamento di lavoro  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: Appuntamento  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, Lime, yaoi, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Come avrebbe fatto Tezuka ad aspettarsi che quell’appuntamento di lavoro, potesse prendere pieghe di quel tipo? Dopotutto dovevano solo discutere di alcune faccende legate all’azienda, tutto qui. Quindi come era possibile che le labbra di Atobe lo stessero lambendo in quel modo travolgente?  
Kunimitsu non era disturbato dal bacio in sé, ma la cosa assurda era che lui si fosse ritrovato a ricambiarlo senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Se solo non avesse bevuto tutti quei bicchieri di vino, tutto quello non sarebbe mai successo anche perché a lui il carattere del collega non gli era mia piaciuto del tutto.  
Era disturbato dalla sua arroganza che ostentava in ogni situazione e il fatto che si reputasse il migliore all’azienda, disprezzando tutti gli altri colleghi, era quello che più o meno tutti avevano in antipatia e lo stesso Tezuka n’era irritato.  
Lui non l’aveva mai dato a vedere la sua ostilità perché non voleva avere nessun problema sul posto di lavoro, altrimenti come avrebbe fatto a tirare avanti? Non avrebbe di certo potuto scroccare soldi ai propri genitori? Con che scusante poi? Perché era stato licenziato per le divergente con il figlio del presidente? No, doveva tirare duro.  
Mai però avrebbe immaginato Atobe potesse arrivare a denudarlo in quel modo.  
Si era lasciato spogliare e possedere da Keigo.  
Era proprio come se la sua mente non fosse stata in grado di controllare il suo corpo, perché l’alcol e il collega stesso avevano risucchiato tutta la sua lucidità.  
«Cosa mi hai fatto?»  
«Nulla che tu non non volessi»  
Sapeva che in fondo Atobe avesse ragione, perché lui aveva da sempre trovato Atobe dannatamente affascinante e alla fine era arrivato alla conclusione che anche l’altro dovesse essere attratto da lui. Forse ne aveva approfittato e quell’appuntamento era stato solo un pretesto per averlo e questo in fondo a Tezuka non dispiacque poi tanto.


End file.
